SpringTrap's backstory
by Dorimaro
Summary: All information inside the author's note. Rated T for slight violence. Also, another one shot.


**Author's note: Hey guys! I decided to make a backstory of SpringTrap on why she's so motherly. Please take note that I will try and get over 3000 words again as it is another one- shot. I was super-duper happy that a guy named Winslow'sPhoenix reviewed on my first one-shot and here it is, man! Let's get the show on the road!**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews on Freddy's Diary. I hope I will get the same reviews on my first book aswell.**

"Are you sure it is okay to run properly, now?" asked a voice.

"I'm pretty sure, Bill! You've got zero problems to worry about! Plus, I've even upgraded her chip and made her super motherly. I guarantee you, Bill. That you're restaurant will be crowded with people once you put my new animatronic out there!" answered another voice.

This time she heard the two voices continuing but slowly muffled and a door shutting noise was heard.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She lifted her arm to see golden fur. She blinked and slowly lowered herself onto the floor. She took in the surrounding around her and it seems that she was locked inside a room filled with fur suits, empty heads and metal endoskeletons.

She spotted a cracked mirror and slowly lifted her legs and stepped on the floor quietly and lifted the other one. Soon, she had mastered walking and walked towards the cracked mirror.

She took a glance on the mirror. Currently, the mirror is showing her a golden bunny. She had not-so long golden bunny ears and she had a little cotton tail. She wagged her tail and smiled happily. She had also caught sight of a tag on her golden suit. She looked closely and saw that the tag has a word "SPRINGTRAP". Her first question about her name is why is her name so ridiculous.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside the door and the golden bunny quickly walked back towards the table she was sitting on, sat on it and pretended that she was still powered down.

A man was soon standing in front of her.

"Come on, SpringTrap darling! Let's meet some new friends!" said the man while walking to the back of the golden furred bunny and glanced at the on/off switch suspiciously.

"Why is this switch flipped on? Must be Josh, the idiot." murmured the man while helping the golden furred bunny onto her feet and dragged her outside(literally) the dark room.

The bright light outside immediately blinded SpringTrap and soon she was put to a halt. Her eyes adjusted and saw a brown bear, a purple bunny, a yellow chicken and a red fox. Behind the animatronics, she caught sight of a box which filled with animatronic heads.

A few shivers were sent down her spine on the sight of the box.

"Well, SpringTrap. My name is Bill! These are the older animatronics and you see the box back there?" SpringTrap nodded.

"Good! You actually understand what I'm talking 'bout! Anyways, the reason I brought you out here is 'cause I'm 'bout to give you a test!" said Bill with his booming voice.

SpringTrap was confused. She looked around to see if there's a pencil. Bill noticed this and laughed.

"No, darling! It's not a fill-in-the-blanks kind of test! I want to test you to see if you can speak, move and carry food and drinks around and more stuff, darling!" explained Bill.

Bill then handed SpringTrap a piece of paper. She glanced at the paper. These words are printed on it :"1) ORAL TEST 2) MOVEMENTS TEST 3) RANDOM STUFF TEST".

SpringTrap read these words and she immediately knew what to do since a dictionary was built into her functions chip.

"Let's get started, shall we?" asked the man while clapping his hands together before rubbing them in glee. SpringTrap eyed the older animatronic who still hadn't moved since she came here. Bill noticed this and explained to her that they were just suits, their endoskeletons were removed.

Then, Bill moved aside and a little boy stepped towards SpringTrap and a smile immediately grew on the little boy's face.

"Okay, Jimmy! You know what to do!" said Bill while crouching down and patting the little boy's head.

"Alright, papa! Hi! My name is Jimmy! Today's my birthday!" squealed the little boy while jumping up and down excitedly.

SpringTrap immediately answered the little boy :"Hello Jimmy! My name is SpringTrap! Happy Birthday!" Then, she picked up a birthday hats and put it on the little boy's head which read: BIRTHDAY BOY!

SpringTrap saw Bill slowly nodding while ticking at the paper she was holding. "Go on, Jimmy!" said his father with a smile.

"Okay, okay! I'm sad!" said Jimmy while pretending to put on a pouty face. Jimmy immediately received a soft and warm hug and a hand stroking his hair slowly. SpringTrap then lifted the boy up and said: "There, there! Don't cry! I will play with you!"

SpringTrap was about to walk to a nearby arcade when Bill suddenly ran in front of the golden furred bunny while sticking his arms out.

"Woah, woah! It's just an act SpringTrap it's not real! You did excellent by the way. Now, the final and most important test. Bringing the birthday cake while lighting the candles and singing the birthday song after lighting the candles before putting the birthday hat onto the birthday child. You have to recognize or identify the birthday child so you don't get the wrong child!" explained Bill before guiding SpringTrap into the kitchen with Jimmy sitting on a white chair in front of a white table.

"Now, SpringTrap! Pay close attention as I do not repeat myself! You have a sensor in your eyes that can identify the birthday boy or girl through the crowd mixed with parents and the birthday kid's friends! After the show, there is a secret path that leads you from the backroom to the kitchen! At there, you will be handed a cake and you must walk outside the kitchen with BOTH hands grabbing the metal tray so you don't make the cake fall onto people, understand?" asked Bill after the explanation. SpringTrap looked at Bill up and down in response.

(SpringTrap's view with the sensor)

Results within: 2 seconds

Name: Billy Mon Grate

Age: 36

D.O.T.: The fifth of November, 1980.

Birthday status: No.

(Back to reality)

While Bill ended his explanation, SpringTrap has scanned Bill in less than 3 seconds and all the important data she should collect was all in her sensor. She nodded and stored his data away in an empty slot.

"Good! Now, I want you to take a CHOCOLATE cake from the freezer and put it on the metal tray while bringing it to my birthday boy and you should know what to do next!" said Bill slowly while stepping out of SpringTrap's way.

SpringTrap immediately walked over to a white freezer and took out a chocolate cake. She set the cake onto a metal tray before taking the both the side of it with two hands and slowly walked out the kitchen doors with Bill's head sticking out.

Bill saw the careful golden furred bunny slowly setting the cake in front of his birthday boy and lit up the candles after sticking it into the cake. SpringTrap immediately sang the birthday song before clapping and placed another birthday hat which stacked onto the first one.

"YIPPEE DADDY THANK YOU!" yelled Jimmy before embraced the golden furred bunny into a hug.

Bill smiled and walked out of the kitchen while clapping.

"Well done, SpringTrap! Tomorrow, there's a birthday party! All you have to do is what you've just done! Just bring the cake out and do whatever you have to do, play and hug the children and that's it! I can guarantee you that the children will love you!" said the man before guiding SpringTrap back to the backroom.

"Now, get some rest sweetie! Because you gotta be up all day performing and singing tomorrow!" said Bill before closing the lights and the door. SpringTrap immediately lied herself onto the hard table and soon slept.

(SpringTrap's dream)

SpringTrap woke up to a loud crash. She woke up and made herself on a sitting position and saw the backroom door was smashed opened and there stood a figure. The figure slowly walked into the room and it revealed its face. The figure is a burnt and dismantled version of Freddy Fazbear.

Phantom Freddy started to walk slowly to the panicking golden furred bunny like a zombie. He stopped in front of the table and smiled sweetly at the panicking bunny.

"Hello, SpringTrap! I am Freddy Fazbear! The owner of this restaurant." introduced the smiling bear and the golden furred bunny immediately started introducing herself as well and suddenly a squeal was heard behind the bear.

A burnt chicken ran over to the side of Freddy and exclaimed:" Hello, darling! You look so cute! Want to play with me?"

SpringTrap quickly nodded and the bear suddenly stopped Chica.

"No, no! Chica! This is just a dream! We can play again tomorrow! Remember to call the others, sweetie." said the bear while slowly stroking the pouting chicken's feathers.

"Hmph!" said the chicken before stomping her foot and left the room.

"Excuse her about that! Tomorrow, we will be meeting you personally!" said the smiling bear before snapping his fingers and SpringTrap woke up immediately.

She looked around the room and the door was still locked. She thought about strolling around but suddenly, she heard faint noises of children cheering and chimes. She checked her internal clock and saw it is currently six in the morning. SpringTrap then heard the sound of someone slamming something down on the table and the sound of the double doors opening.

When SpringTrap was about to unlock the door herself, the door suddenly opened and a man stood outside smiling.

"Hello, my dear friend! I forgot to tell you something, a nightguard will be watching you and just now he just complained to me about a burnt and dismantled Balloon Boy jumped at him with his mouth wide opened before screeching! How crazy was that? Maybe I should let the door open and you can comfort the night guard. Josh told me that he programmed your chip to be motherly! He even promised me that you can birth your own child! How cool is that?" said Bill with his usual booming voice. SpringTrap thought about giving birth to her own child.

"Mr. Bill? May I birth my own child?" asked the golden furred bunny while giving Bill a pair of puppy eyes.

"Sure you can, darling! But don't let the children see so your child won't be torn apart, you best be careful when you're pregnant, sweetie!" said Bill while smiling before dialing some numbers on his iPhone before repeatedly asking hello when the other line picked up and slowly walked out the backroom. SpringTrap's face immediately brighten up when Bill ended the call and gave her a thumbs up.

Time skip 3 hours and a half minutes later

SpringTrap is doing normal, though she was super nervous in the inside. Slowly, she lowered the vanilla cake with blue icing and a sign that says:" HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMMY!" onto a table and a happy boy sitting in front of it. The birthday boy's eyes were as wide as saucers and were glued to the beautiful cake. SpringTrap started singing the happy birthday song before keeping the lighter away. Then, she proceeded to put a birthday hat onto the squealing boy.

"THANK YOU, BUNNY!" yelled the boy before waiting impatiently for his father to cut a piece of cake for him.

The golden furred bunny smiled and soon the rest of the day ended with SpringTrap entertaining the rest of the customers. SpringTrap lied onto the table or as she called "bed", where suddenly the door opened and Bill came with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well done, sweetie! You made those customers so happy!" exclaimed Bill while clapping his hands together, slowly.

"And, as a reward! I'll let you birth your own child!" said Bill while SpringTrap smiled happily at Bill.

"Now, Josh developed this drop that allows you to grow a womb for your child!" said Bill before asking the golden furred bear to open her mouth. The bear was reluctant at first but she opened her mouth and Bill dripped a drop of strange liquid with an eyedropper.

"Now, the effect should make you feel very strange and your stomach feel sour! After that, you will give birth to your very own child! It is robotic as well so it does not need to drink, sleep or eat. It also needs motherly love! That should be easy for you 'cause you already have the motherly ch-" Bill was cut off when the golden furred bunny hugged Bill tightly and he can feel the bunny's abdomen slowly growing bigger and bigger.

"Now, now! Let go of me! You'll hurt your abdomen if you continue squeezing something tightly!" said Bill and SpringTrap let go while smiling.

Suddenly, SpringTrap saw Bill pop open her suit and handed SpringTrap carefully a robotic bunny. Its fur is golden in color and it had the same eye color as herself. SpringTrap smiled at the cooing baby while Bill asked:" Now, since I've granted your wish! You shall not let the baby interfere with your everyday work, got it?"

SpringTrap nodded quickly before Bill told her good night and left the door slightly opened for her to comfort the night guard. She quietly settled down her baby and found a yellow cloth and quickly wrapped the baby and started rocking it in her arms while the baby laughed happily.

Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard behind SpringTrap and she turned around to meet a burnt chicken animatronic.

"May I see it, SpringTrap?" asked Phantom Chica after introducing herself super-fast.

SpringTrap smiled and handed Phantom Chica her baby whom let out a few whimpers.

"Awww, don't worry little guy!" soothed the chicken when SpringTrap put her hand onto her shoulder and said:" Sorry to interrupt Chica, but she's female!"

"Oh! Sorry! Oh by the way, Freddy wanted to meet you outside. He said he wanted to introduce you to our other friends! Who survived…" Chica whispered the last part and luckily for her, SpringTrap didn't hear it.

She waved goodbye to her little one who immediately imitated her actions. When SpringTrap walked outside. She was greeted by continuous voices of a young child laughing and saying hello and hi. Confused, SpringTrap went to rooms after rooms before someone tugged at her shoulder. She turend around to see a burnt vixen.

The vixen smiled at the confused golden furred bunny and opened her mouth but gargled static radio noises were heard. Other than that, a loud scream was heard in front of SpringTrap.

Confused, SpringTrap turned around to see a sweating night guard breathing heavily at her and screamed loudly when she waved her hand at him. She also noticed the vixen sliding down the room and peered through the window.

Suddenly, she was teleported to a room. She looked around to see a smiling puppet who asked:" I assume you're SpringTrap?"

SpringTrap nodded and introduced herself to the puppet. The puppet introduced herself and the rest of the gang, it then took the confused golden furred bear to the end of the room and saw the whole gang sitting on the checkered tile floor, even the vixen.

Some were waving and some were greeting her. They were all welcoming her warmly. Phantom Chica then returned the golden furred baby to SpringTrap who was now wearing a pink pajamas and a matching set of cute pink diapers. SpringTrap immediately thanked the chicken while she just smiled and nodded.

"Now, since we are all here. I suggest we scare the living daylights out of the endoskeleton! SpringTrap, I suggest you to wrap your baby with a towel and put her to your bedroom while we go scare the endoskeleton, as I'm afraid your baby might cry from our really loud screeches!" explained Phantom Freddy while tipping his hat off and Phantom BB stepped forward and volunteered to send her baby back to her bedroom.

SpringTrap smiled and said thank you while she handled the baby for the ex-balloon vendor to bring her to safety. After that, SpringTrap stopped the whole gang.

"I was advised by my manager to comfort the night guard as that is my purpose here!" said the golden furred bunny and the other phantom animatronics glanced at one another.

"Well, suit yourself! Go ahead! We can bond with each other some other day!" said Phantom Freddy with a smile. SpringTrap smiled and nodded before leaving the dark room. She went by the door frame of the office quietly. The security guard is at the right hand side of the office while tapping something. Suddenly, he groaned in frustration and spun his wheelie chair to his left and saw her sticking her head out by the door frame.

A loud scream was heard when he saw the golden furred bunny slowly walking towards him with a smile.

"Don't worry, Mr. Nightguard! I'm here to comfort you!" said the golden furred bunny with a smile and the night guard glanced at the bunny before nodding. The two sat down and continued talking when SpringTrap heard a chime and children cheering.

"Well, that's my ringtone that indicates my job here is done! Thanks, SpringTrap and goodbye!" said the night guard and walked out the room after waving goodbye.

After the night guard went out the double doors, Bill went in. SpringTrap immediately greeted Bill but when she say Bill, his face was all jacked up, dried blood and bruises are visible on his body.

"D-don't a-ask, s-sweetheart-eart!" said the man while sitting down heavily on a chair.

"I'm b-broke! I'm going to have to sell you, SpringTrap!" said Bill looking at the confused golden furred bunny.

A man was walking by the pizzeria and heard the conversation. He then walked in the pizzeria.

"I'll buy it, Bill!" he exclaimed and looked at Bill's surprised eyes.

"Oh thank you, thank you! You're the manager, now! That'll be a hundred thousand bucks!" said the man and the other man reached for his fancy wallet and picked out a number of hundred dollars before handing it to the man.

"I'm surprised you so-". The man was rudely cut off by Bill speeding his way past the man and into his jacked up car.

"SEE YA SUCKAH!" yelled Bill while driving away holding a glass beer.

The man then turned around and smiled at the smiling golden furred bear.

"I hear you're SpringTrap! Yesterday, my son went here to celebrate his fifth birthday and you made him so happy. I decided to come by and negotiate with the manager. But, THAT happened and I was able to buy it!" said the man while pointing to the oil track that was left by Bill's car.

"Alright, see you then, SpringTra- Oooh! What a lovely baby!" exclaimed the man when he saw SpringTrap's baby crawling over to her mother and hugging its leg.

The man quickly bent down and grabbed the wailing baby and turned to leave before he was stopped when a hand was placed onto his shoulder.

"But, the baby is mine, sir!" said SpringTrap and her hand is brushed off his shoulder.

"Get your pathetic hand away from my shoulder, you stinking mutt! This thing can be a fine experiment while you sit and mope on your sorry butt! This place will be demolished thanks to you!" said the man rudely before pushing the animatronic and locked the double doors. Now, all SpringTrap could do is watch as her wailing baby is slapped across the face and kicked into the car while the man sat at the front seat.

SpringTrap immediately cried bitterly when she saw the cruel man strangling her baby to death. She cried all the way back to her bedroom and that startled Phantom BB.

He immediately called Phantom Freddy and soon, the phantom appeared in front of the sobbing bunny.

"Oh dear! What has happened to make you so upset?" asked the bear while running a paw behind her furry back.

"I-It's a man! He's b-bought the place and now he's taken away my child a-a-and killed him-him!" yelled the sobbing bunny before hugging her thighs closely while sobbing loudly again.

"I'll take care of this!" said the bear before disappearing and reappeared by the double door frame and sure enough, he saw the sick man shooting SpringTrap's baby with a heavy pistol and decided what to do.

The bear then slid outside the door and appeared behind the man. The man took one last shot at the dead child before he was suddenly head locked and was dragged through the double doors completely smashing the glass as the doors were locked.

The bear forced the man onto his feet and fractured his jaws completely. He twisted the man's head as the man desperately struggle to get out of the bear's death grasp but the bear was FAR more stronger than him.

The bear then stopped twisting his head and punched the man in the face with so many force that a hole appeared and soon the sick man was no more.

The bloody phantom returned to the bunny. The bunny glanced at the bloody smiling bear.

"I thank you for the help, Freddy. But I cannot bear to see someone get murdered l-like that!" said the golden furred bunny while pointing towards the bloody pile of meat on the floor.

"Nah! It's fine! I'm sure NO ONE will see it!" assured Phantom Freddy as the gang of phantoms crowded Freddy and congratulated him for avenging SpringTrap's baby.

But, she was not happy ONE bit. She stood up and faced the cheering phantoms and opened her mouth to say something. But she quickly closed after seeing the double doors creaked opened and sunlight burst through the dark room.

"AGH MY EYES! I-I CAN-"yelled Phantom Puppet before he slowly fell to his knees along the other phantoms and disintegrated.

SpringTrap was shocked at this sight and looked outside the room. She then saw the day guard reloading his pistol and pointed a finger towards her and asked:" You….You did this, didn't you?!"

SpringTrap wanted to cover her friend so she slowly nodded, before she could say anything, six bullet holes immediately appeared on her torso.

SpringTrap stared at the fleeing day guard before blacking out. Before she blacked out, she could hear huge rumbling outside the building and soon CRASH!

The golden furred bunny soon found herself stuck inside broken concrete with rocks and a huge bob appeared in front of her.

"Wait! This is the wrong building you clod!" yelled a voice outside the smashed ceiling and SpringTrap blacked out.

Time skip 3 days.

SpringTrap soon slowly gained consciousness and heard a few more rumbling that sounded sort of like a few vehicles coming to the pizzeria. Soon, she started digging herself out of this mess…..


End file.
